


寻找太阳

by Anonymous



Category: DC - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	寻找太阳

克拉克正在看向窗外。  
他漆黑的卷发被悉数梳到耳后，露出洁白的，精巧的耳廓。卡尔注视着他的手，那只手脆弱地抚在窗沿上，看起来柔软又冰凉。  
卡尔缓慢地飘向克拉克，流线型的银色AI静静滑开，为飞船的主人让开道路，他停在克拉克的身后，一言不发，他知道克拉克在看什么，两双同样蔚蓝的眼睛隔着厚厚的舷窗与几千颗行星和恒星，共同望向同一个地方。  
他们望向地球的残骸，无数漂浮在茫茫太空中，寂静而支离破碎的墓碑碎片。  
卡尔不习惯他的兄弟这样安静，这并不是说克拉克平时聒噪不堪，事实上，氪星人们大多都举止优雅，富有教养。但曾经，克拉克比起他来更活泼一些，他的蓝眼睛颜色更浅，露出的微笑也并非完美无缺，譬如那两颗虎牙。他发现他开始想念那两颗小东西了。  
“克拉克。”卡尔不禁出声，他握住克拉克的手，却发觉它并非想象中的那样冰冷，相反，他的手滚烫。卡尔吃了一惊，他飘到克拉克的正面，发现克拉克的胸口正剧烈地起伏着，显然有些什么东西在他体内起着不容忽视的作用，他的眼神平和而空洞，但他脸上的肌肉却因折磨而颤抖着，汗水从他的额头上潾潾而下，打湿了那单薄的蓝眼睛。  
这是克拉克的第七个没有alpha陪伴的发情期。由于生育宝典的缘故，克拉克在地球上发育成长时逐渐由原来氪星的正常男性转化为地球人的男性omega性别以增大留下氪星后裔的可能性。他像个正常地球男孩那样长大，然后又正常地被人标记，他甚至在自己腹中留下了氪星的子嗣，一个过度称职的氪星传人，卡尔在用x视线检查过他腹中的胎儿后这样想，他感到了久违的快乐，但这喜悦却为克拉克眼中悲伤的影子而动摇。  
登上飞船后克拉克不常和他说话，他只是静静坐在那里，时而走来走去触摸飞船上的陈设。卡尔会教他一些自己再度发掘的氪星科技，而他学得很快，只几天就能命令AI为他调配出一些成分奇怪的合成液体。  
“那是什么？”卡尔飘在空中，他俯视着克拉克疑惑地问，克拉克抬起头看他一眼，随即将那液体一饮而尽。  
“抑制剂。我的发情期到了。”他简明地回答，同时因为药液的作用而苦着脸，这让他看起来像个地球上的人类孩子。  
地球。卡尔哀伤地想，他对于地球的记忆已经几近稀薄，飘渺如同阳光下将散的灰雾。他眼前的克拉克是一个纯然氪星的造物，但却能唤起他对于那个已消泯星球的记忆。无可抑制地，他对克拉克萌生出一种混杂着疼惜和怜悯的情感。  
而他无法分辨发情期和对于地球的思念哪个对于克拉克来说更难熬。发情期到来的时候克拉克常把下半身的衣服全褪，他蜷缩在飞船的流体舱中，抽搐着大张双腿任下体的液体疯淌，他苍白的皮肤泛出令人畏惧的红，卡尔有时会在流体舱外担忧地守护着他，他害怕克拉克用那些工具捅弄后穴时伤到自己，或者是那个没成形的孩子，但克拉克常咬着牙叫他滚开，他的蓝眼睛充血发红，从渴欲中往外翻涌着渴望和恐惧。  
他在渴望着我。或者另一个人。  
但他又那么害怕。  
卡尔顺从地退开了，舱内传来绝望的嘶哑呻吟，为了转移注意力，他让自己忙于测量新发现的恒星的距离以及统计目前发现的黄太阳星系的数据，直到AI告诉他克拉克的发情期业已结束，他才打开舱门，看到一个筋疲力尽的，脆弱至极的湿漉漉的兄弟。  
舱内充斥着一股让人难以形容的气味，那味道并不难闻，卡尔猜测这是地球上的Omega与alpha发情时产生的信息素的味道，这对他并无什么大影响，只是稍稍有些头晕目眩。  
“克拉克，你还好吗？”他把克拉克圈在自己的臂弯里，用额头怜惜地碰触他汗湿的额发，两双蓝眼睛隔着水雾相望，克拉克垂下头去，他破碎地呼吸着，用气音吐出一个名字来。  
“布鲁斯……”  
不知怎的，这名字听来令人心碎。  
卡尔轻轻抚摸着他的背部，极力回忆着从树枝上摘下一只一个月猫崽的力度，他拍着克拉克突出的蝴蝶骨，用他曾经用过的语气说：“一切都会变好的。”  
然而一切变得越来越糟。  
发情期的影响变得越来越大，克拉克一开始还能被卡尔搀扶着勉强站立着走几步，后几次他完全无法站起身来，卡尔拦腰将他抱起，惊讶于那份健壮竟变得轻而虚无。  
而这一次，克拉克从舷窗前回过头来，安静地看着他，他没有再赶走卡尔，只是用那种令人绝望的眼神打量着卡尔。  
“我需要你帮帮我。”  
他说。  
“AI计算的结果显示，如果没人能够帮我度过这次发情期，我有很大概率会死亡。”  
“我该怎么帮你？”卡尔问，但答案显而易见，克拉克仰着头看向他。  
“你可以下来吗？”他突然说。  
“抱歉。”卡尔充满歉意地说，他的脚尖轻轻触地，随即是整个脚掌，他已快忘了脚踏实地的感觉，卡尔对接下来发生的一切没有任何预想，或许他需要和克拉克性交？即使是和克拉克站在同一水平线上，他依然比克拉克要高半个头左右。  
克拉克看着他穿着灰白色氪星服的氪星兄弟从空中降落，那双仿佛无机物的眼睛正正地对着他，他的脸依旧完美无瑕，眼中带着高他十公分的，苍蓝色的怜悯。克拉克不能说自己喜欢这个眼神，他不仅皱起了眉，而卡尔艾尔则轻轻偏了偏头。  
他在困惑，或许他不想做这个，但更大的可能是他觉得无所谓。克拉克狠狠地想，但他随即在内心叹了口气，卡尔艾尔希望他好起来，这个和他共享一个名字的人希望他好起来，还有他肚子里的那个孩子。 “你需要和我做爱。”他呼出一口气，努力让自己听起来轻松一点。  
所以是做爱，“make love”，卡尔想，这个和他们眼下的境况不符，他也在地球上待过几十年，他知道这个词应该出现在什么情况下，出现在什么人之间。但现在他和克拉克很显然只隶属于互相帮助的那一范畴。  
“我愿意，那么我们……”他有些许的手足无措，他在地球上没和男人上过床，遑论男性Omega，在离开地球以后他已很久没有感受过情绪的波动，他感到自己正在逐渐变成一颗冰冷的，远离太阳的星球。  
克拉克对他来说弥足珍贵，而他相信自己对克拉克亦是如此。  
“我们去流体仓。”

 

他们来到流体仓正中的那张金属床边，金属色是克拉克最讨厌的颜色，他曾经向别人抱怨过金属色的床铺让他觉得“兴趣缺缺”，现在他想那时的自己应该感到幸运，因为不会再有此时此刻更让人感觉身心俱灰且尴尬至死了——周遭都是银色或白色的无机质设施以及漂浮的AI，硬邦邦的手术床，面前是他穿着灰色航空服的完美如同建模一般的外星兄弟。他在心底觉得这情景有点可笑，灵魂的那一部分刚做完去势手术一样平静，但双腿间狂淌的液体则说明他现在是个只要有条屌插进来就会呻吟着摆臀的荡货。他需要用这些侮辱的词汇来刺激自己，他需要让自己活下去……为了他自己，也为了那个孩子。  
“所以你需要躺下……然后我到你的两腿之间……”卡尔艰难地构思着一个传教士的体位，克拉克不禁翻了个白眼，他不愿承认在心灵深处自己是十分感谢卡尔的，在这漫长的星际航行中他似乎已经忘记了除了空白之外的情绪。  
“坐到床上去。”现在他听起来像个top，而卡尔温顺地依言而行，他像个巨型泰迪熊一样乖乖坐在了床上。“把腿打开。”克拉克居高临下地命令着，然后打开了卡尔航空服腰侧的拉链，那拉链斜行至他的身前，暴露出他苍白细腻的皮肤，以及两腿之间的性器。  
克拉克打量了那东西一会儿，他可以判定这东西一旦勃起可以直接插到自己的生殖腔里去，但卡尔的眼睛看起来依然天真纯洁，这让他不禁有些脸红。这个男人真的在地球上生活过几十年吗？他不由在心底诅咒，然后深呼吸一口，握住了那根东西。

一种陌生的湿热感包裹住了卡尔，不知为何，他感觉到血液在朝头顶和腿间聚集，克拉克正跪在地上，埋首于他的腿间，那个黑色卷发的脑袋上下活动着，他正在为他口交。即使是在地球上，卡尔对这件事的经历也屈指可数，他几乎要忘记了性欲的存在。而此刻，他的兄弟正在将它唤醒。  
细碎的呻吟从他的齿间溢出，他无法控制地将手放在克拉克的头上，将他往下压，好让自己的性器能够进到他口腔的更深处。而克拉克停了下来，他仰起头，眼眶和口角都透着无法忽视的脆弱的酡红，一些液体从他的嘴角延绵而下，垂在他胸前的黑色航空服上。  
“我觉得你和我都准备好了。”他说，然后脱掉了那件被弄脏的航空服，卡尔不得不承认，克拉克的身体看起来比他更富有力量，即使这段时间的消耗令他消瘦了一些，但他的胸口和臀部都格外饱满。他爬上了那张床，岔开双腿跪在卡尔的身上，他的体温依然偏高，胳臂搭在卡尔的肩上，令卡尔有种被烫伤的错觉。克拉克低着头说：“希望你能承受得住。”而后他缓慢地坐了下来。  
卡尔感到他被一个紧而热的甬道缓缓吞了进去，这感觉不同于刚刚克拉克的口交，他正插入的地方是那样柔软，仿佛他正破开一瓣汁液充沛的橘瓣。不知何时，他发觉自己的手也抚上了克拉克的腰，正随着他柔韧腰臀的起伏而颤抖。  
“是不是很久……没这样做过了？”  
克拉克试图让自己听起来游刃有余，但实际上并非如此。卡尔的性器硬起来大小有些过度可观了，他每次只是稍稍沉下身子，就能感到那根东西捅开他的肠壁，蹭过他体内的每一块软肉，而后温柔地触碰他的生殖腔口，那地方太过生嫩，每次被卡尔碰到他都能感到一阵愉悦的抽痛，他希望卡尔能再用力一点，他不能自己骑着这乖乖的长大屌的泰迪熊直到失禁。  
他后弓着背，抬起臀部，感到那性器正不舍地离开他的身体，龟头和柔嫩的穴口轻柔地磨蹭着，而正在此时，卡尔搭在他腰上的双手突然用力，他感到那连一丝茧子也无的修长十指甚至陷入了他的臀肉，卡尔平时表现得像是一个喝露水的仙子，克拉克几乎要忘记了他也是一个能像掰梳打饼一样掰开钢板的氪星人。  
他被那坚硬而粗大的东西狠捅进生殖腔的时候几乎破口而出了一声尖叫，他感觉疼痛，同时那份到极端的欢愉让他的神经冲上了顶峰。  
“我弄痛你了吗？”卡尔又开始用那双无辜的蓝眼睛看他了，克拉克摇着头，他喘息着，下意识抚上自己兄弟柔软的发丝和隐藏在其下的耳垂。  
“我们换个姿势好吗。”  
卡尔点了点头，他看起来不再像原来那样一本正经了，在拔出克拉克体内之后那性器依然怒张着，他试图让克拉克仰面躺在床上，而克拉克拒绝了。  
“从后面来。”  
卡尔听见自己的兄弟这样说，他伪装的熟练褪去了，他的话尾颤抖着暴露出一些他一直试图掩盖的东西，卡尔无意去揭露它们。他只能照克拉克需要的那样去操他。他的视线落在克拉克柔软饱胀的臀部之间，那秘口刚刚被折磨了半晌，还颤抖着无法合拢。  
“卡尔。”克拉克开口了，他回过头，用自己的手指粗暴地撑开那红肿的穴口，充沛的液体沿着他的手指溢出，他的双眼通红。  
“求求你。”  
他很快被满足了。卡尔掐住了他的腰，将自己的一整根东西完整地操进了那渴欲着性器的生殖道，有些疯狂的东西驱使着他摆动腰部，希望从那汁液丰满的甬道里挤出更多的东西，比如克拉克不再压抑的呻吟和喘息，比如他随着每次撞击而颤抖的臀肉，比如克拉克蓝眼睛里流出的眼泪，快感在他的下体蓄积憋涨着试图寻找出口，而似乎只有强迫眼前的这具身体被入侵而颤抖尖叫才能缓解那些东西。他俯下身去，吻上克拉克汗湿的后颈，没有人指示，他无师自通，而克拉克因为这一吻而开始了一阵剧烈的颤抖，甬道再次喷涌出一股粘液。  
“咬上去……”他兄弟嘶哑地恳求他。  
卡尔咬上那块皮肉，在这一瞬间，他想到似乎有另一个男人也像这样，将他的兄弟操到尖叫，而后死死地把他压在床上，咬上这一块肉。他加重了唇齿的力度，而克拉克真的高声呻吟起来，他半张着嘴，涎水挂在唇边，而卡尔松开那块皮肉，和他温柔地接吻，他感到一种诡异的分裂感，他们的下体以最赤裸直接的方式相连，这个吻却疏离的像一粒灰尘。  
“B……”

克拉克感到那根性器再次离开了他的身体，卡尔将他翻过身来，将他的身体打开到最大限度，他的韧带都感受到了久违的疼痛，一条腿摇摇欲坠地被挂在卡尔的肩膀上，而后卡尔再次重重地插入他的身体，这一下彻底顶进了他的生殖腔，omega的本能令他感到威胁，克拉克昏昏沉沉地往后退去，却被卡尔再次顶进了床板里。他苍白的肩膀露在灰色的织物外面，那上头兴许是多了几条抓痕？克拉克意识破碎地想着，他们已经好久没有找到黄太阳星系了。阳光，他思念着那温暖而充沛的力量，同时被反复地毫无怜悯地操弄着，感到体内的液体几乎要将他们的下身淹没了，他没有力气让卡尔停下来，他也不希望卡尔停下来，如果不是那个孩子，他希望能这样疯狂地做爱直到死去。但这样的卡尔或许是错觉，或许这个正在干他的人不是他的兄弟，他的视线模糊了，卡尔的脸逐渐被另一个人代替。恍惚中他的生殖腔被彻底撞开，卡尔在他的体内射精，而他只能从唇边漏出一个轻微的“不”，便彻底地昏死过去。

卡尔再次抱起他昏过去的兄弟，他已经为两人做好了清洁，克拉克的脑袋再次驯服地搁在他的胸口，在他走出流体仓门时克拉克醒转过来，他孱弱但坚定地掰过卡尔的脸，吻上了他的嘴唇，低喃一句耳语，而后再次陷入了昏睡。  
“我想你。”  
卡尔叹息着，他有了一个新的主意，如果飞船能够再接受一定的升级和改进，如果他能找到罕见的时空间存在的裂隙，他们或许能到达一个还未到此地步的宇宙，在那里克拉克可以继续肆无忌惮地大笑，而他可以找回一些失去的宝贵的东西。  
在此之前，他们需要先寻找一个黄太阳星系，好让克拉克和孩子能够顺利地度过这段生产前的时间。

事情并不算十分顺利，黄太阳星系似乎变得像是仙德瑞拉小桶里的坏豆子那样稀少，他们穿梭在一个又一个黑洞之间，寻觅着带来生机的黄太阳光，而克拉克一日比一日虚弱，他把每天的大部分时间都用于睡眠，时而从漫长的昏睡中苏醒，也只是转动眼球看向窗外无垠的虚空。然而那个孩子却越长越大，在卡尔意识到他几乎将细胞里的全部能量给了腹中胎儿的时候一切都已经太晚了。  
在克拉克生产的那一夜卡尔终于找到了一个空间缝隙的存在，克拉克在AI的监护下生产，而他在飞船的操控室调整着各项指标，直到一声啼哭被超级听力敏锐地捕捉到，他像架火箭一样飞过去，看到一旁被裹在红蓝色织物里的新生儿。而克拉克半合着双眼，那双蓝色的眼睛似乎正在融化，和他的生命力一起缓缓流出眼眶。  
“我很庆幸。”  
在卡尔抱起婴儿走到他身边时，克拉克低声说。  
“我很庆幸在变成你之前死去，那样我就可以一直做梦了。”他的声音缓缓低沉下去，坠入地面，卡尔抱着哭泣的婴儿站在克拉克的身边，他捕捉到了克拉克的最后一声心跳。  
那是眼泪么？卡尔看着克拉克面颊上的水迹，随即意识到那液体并非来自于克拉克的眼睛，而是他自己的。他感到自己的心似乎早已风干，而此刻坚硬的外壳正连同内部的一切开始破碎。他感到疼痛，于是他只好更加小心翼翼地抱着那个婴儿，那是一个男孩，或许因为他有着氪星人的血统，或许是因为克拉克体内的全部黄太阳能量，婴儿已经睁开了双眼，他有着一双和他们一样的蓝眼睛。突然，他停止了哭泣，睁大纯然无垢的双眼望向舷窗外，卡尔回过头，看到一个美丽而壮阔的星球在他们的眼前缓缓旋转着。  
那是地球。


End file.
